


Bedtime Heroes

by Attie_Writes



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Tw mentions of past abuse, campfire cuddling, they’re just implied but I want to properly tag it, trans man watcher, transgender watcher, tw mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attie_Writes/pseuds/Attie_Writes
Summary: Beyo hasn’t been sleeping, that tends to happen when you’re slowly losing your mind. Edér isn’t happy about that and wants to help the Pale Elf catch some Z’s. Campfire Cuddles Ensue!!!(I started writing this last year and then didn’t touch it until now, the ending of the second chapter is a bit crunched but it’s fine, I hope y’all enjoy!!!)
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/Edér Teylecg, Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher, Edér Teylecg/The Watcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“When was the last time you slept, Beyo?”

Beyo looks up from the self imposed task of sorting out which quests had been completed in his journal, to look at the scruffy blonde former soldier sitting just across from him.

The two were on their shift of watch. It was pitch black out, and around them lay their companions sprawled out around them in their sleeping bags around the fire Beyo was keeping lit with his magic.

It gave him and his companion some privacy to talk, at least.”

“I slept last night. You should know, you were the one who woke me up.”

_ Edér  _ frowns then. He thinks Beyo is joking. Then his frown  _ deepens _ when he realises Beyo isn’t.

“I woke you up because you were having a nightmare, remember? Screaming and shaking like a damn possessed man. And even then, you didn’t really...Do you know how long you were asleep for?”

Beyo shrugs because no, he doesn’t know. He didn’t ask. Didn’t care. He was still reeling from his nightmare. And he didn’t exactly like being reminded of it. He’s had far too many of them lately…

With his lack of answer, Edér carries on.

“You slept for an  _ hour _ , Beyo. Maybe a little over. And I am  _ pretty  _ sure that was after days of  _ no  _ sleep at all.”

Beyo shuts his journal. Perhaps a little too harshly, because he makes himself flinch. Of all the stupid…

_ Must _ be the lack of sleep getting to him.

“So I’m asking again...When was the last time you slept? Like  _ really _ slept? We’re all...We’re worried for you, Beyo.”

Beyo pulls his knees up to his chest, hugging them, comforting himself somewhat. He tucks his chin atop them, his chin length turquoise hair cascading down to to create a curtain in front of his face.

“I know...I know…”

Beyo sighs that last part. He feels...He feels horrible. Not just physically and emotionally, but for worrying them. All of them. Aloth, Kana, Hiravias, Durance (in his way), Grieving Mother, Sagani (even  _ Itumaak _ ), Edér…

No one ever cared about him before. Before meeting all of them. And now he has all of these people worrying about him.  _ Edér _ worrying about him.

“...Two months ago maybe? Three? Before…”

Beyo answers Edérs question.  _ Finally _ . And his voice is small, quiet when he does. Almost a whisper that Edér has to  _ strain  _ to hear. But he does, and his expression softens.

“Even with…?”

He doesn’t say it, but Beyo knows what he means. It makes him snort, then shake his head. He doesn’t wanna talk about it.

His traumatic past never stopped him sleeping before. Not when he could finally put it behind him.

But now he feels chained again. To a different master.

Himself.

Edér makes a small sighing noise. And Beyo thinks that’s the end of it. He goes back to doing his own thing. Which this time, consists of staring into the flames of the fire, and beginning to dissociate! Because all he can hear are whispers from the Ether. Souls he doesn’t know, souls he  _ does _ , the souls of his companions…

He could reach out to touch them, so easily…

Then out of nowhere, he’s startled back into reality. By Edér sitting down next to him no less, his arms and legs brushing against Beyo’s,  _ and _ tosses a blanket across both his and the short Pale Elf’s shoulders. Or well, his own shoulders and Beyo’s head and shoulders.  _ Barely _ coming up to anyone’s shoulders (except from Sagani and Hiravias’s) was a bit of an  _ inconvenience _ at times! But at least it meant he was more well hidden…

Okay so maybe it wasn’t  _ always  _ an inconvenience…

“What are you…?”

Beyo looks up at Edér, a confused expression on his freckled face, but Edér just grins and winks at him.

“Just makin’ sure you’re cozy. Right next to this big magic fire you made. Yep... _ And _ I thought you might wanna y’know...Try and nap?”

Beyo can’t help but roll his eyes. He appreciates the sentiment, but it’s not gonna work…

And;

“You do realise we’re  _ both _ on watch, right?”

Beyo sounds hesitant, and Edér just scoffs.

“Yeah, but Aloth and Sagani will be getting up for their shift soon. I think you’re allowed to take a break...I’m gonna stay up, don’t worry. I know you like an extra pair of eyes out for you.”

That last statement makes Beyo blush a little and stop looking at Edér. He hates to admit it, but it’s true...And the fact that Edér takes that into consideration for Beyo too, for his comfort...

“Okay…”

Finally, he gives in. And Beyo can practically  _ feel _ the ecstatic little flips Edérs soul is doing in his chest at hearing Beyo,  _ stubborn _ ,  _ sleep deprived  _ **_Beyo_ ** , finally give in to someone and their concern.

“Okay.”

Edér repeats Beyo’s answer, and Beyo makes a point to  _ not  _ look at Edérs face. If he did, he would probably just change his mind again. Feeling the need to well,  _ feel _ independent in his decisions and whatnot.

No more letting people make his life’s choices for him.

Like this time. Beyo is  _ choosing _ to lean against Edér. To ignore the way Edér jumps a little, as if in surprise, and then very clearly starts trying his best to sit still. For Beyo’s sake.

Beyo has to admit, being close to someone is...Nice. A few months ago he would have screamed, yelled, perhaps even cried if Edér tried to touch him. Not only because Beyo barely had any control over who’s souls he looked into, and by the  _ gods  _ after accidentally looking into Aloth’s when Aloth shook him awake after that first nightmare- well, he had no desire to be touched even more.

And back then, whilst Edér was charming, in his way, he made Beyo...Extremely nervous. And whilst the small Pale Elf was practiced at hiding such discomfort, Edérs muscle mass and height compared to his own only only served to remind Beyo, that should Edér wish it, he could have...Could have…

Well putting it quite simply, he could have done anything he wanted to, to Beyo.

Wouldn’t have been the first time someone with significant power over him did so.

…

But that’s not what Beyo wanted to focus on tonight.

No. Instead, he was going to focus on how... _ Warm _ , Edér was to the touch. He almost felt like a furnace amidst the early autumn night chill, compared even to Beyo’s own magical campfire…

Despite his muscles, he was soft, too. His arm being the perfect pillow for Beyo’s head...Hm, was that a creepy thought? Beyo wasn’t sure…

“I can hear you thinking from here, Beyo. Just shut your damn eyes.”

Despite the direct words, Edérs tone was playful. And it makes Beyo smile.  _ A little bit. _ Just a quick quirk of the corner of his lips…

When was the last time he smiled? Truly smiled?

He can’t remember, to be honest...Hasn’t had much to smile about lately, if  _ ever _ ...

But, following Edér’s advice, he  _ finally _ , closes his eyes.

And...That’s it. There’s nothing special about it.

But he  _ does  _ notice the way his entire body relaxes almost immediately. Because c'mon, it’s been begging for rest for...Well, a while now.

Beyo doesn’t notice that he’s falling asleep. Lulled into it by the warmth of the fire, the cloak,  _ Edér _ , how safe he feels...The hyper vigilant state he normally keeps himself is beginning to ebb away, bit by bit…

In another few minutes, Beyo is completely out. Breathing even and soft, body lax, lips parted slightly. Expression, for once, peaceful instead of tired or angry or even an eerie sort of stoic-ness…

It makes Edér smile a little to himself. He hoped, that at least tonight, with a little more company, Beyo might just get the rest he so desperately needs and deserves.

Edér can’t...He  _ won’t  _ watch Beyo go insane like Maerwald. Tormented  _ constantly  _ by lives he isn’t even living. Whether they be his past lives, someone else’s past life, or even people’s current lives...

Edér  _ refuses  _ to let that happen…


	2. Aloth Ur Pining Is Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloth and Sagani wake up for their shift, Aloth has some thoughts!!!

An hour later Aloth and Sagani wake up for their watch shift. It was pretty much an ingrained part of their sleeping cycle now, so their bodies just naturally woke them up at their time. Which was handy! Considering no one had came to  _ wake _ them up…

And they soon saw why when they stepped out of their tents. Because sitting in front of the fire, were Edér and...Beyo. Who was…

“Is he asleep…?”

Sagani makes sure to keep her voice low, not wishing to wake the young Elf. At Edérs slight nod, she smiles to herself. Feeling a little relieved. She wasn’t sure just  _ how _ long Beyo had been asleep for, but he seemed peaceful so far…

Aloth also smiled, and his cheeks also burned  _ just _ a little bit. To him, like this, Beyo looked...Well, putting it quite plainly, Beyo looked rather cute!

Of course the last time he said that- or rather  _ Iselmyr  _ said that, Beyo kicked him between the legs so hard he couldn’t walk for the rest of the day…

It makes Aloth wince even just  _ recalling  _ the memory! And of course he can practically  _ feel _ Iselmyr cackling inside of him at the memory…

Asshole…

“Want any help moving him?”

Aloth also speaks quietly, and Edér seems to consider it for a moment. But then he simply shakes his head, offering Aloth a smile that turns the Elf an even  _ brighter _ shade of red, and a deep throaty chuckle, as if he was trying to contain it to let Beyo sleep.

“Nah, we’ll be fine. If you could pass me that pillow and a blanket, I reckon I could lay us straight down and he’d still stay fast asleep.”

Aloth does as asked, and he has to admit, he’s impressed with how careful Edér is with their fearless leader. Who stays deeply asleep somehow! Despite the movements. He even snuggles up to Edér some, one hand coming up to rest against Edérs chest, and Aloth almost has the urge to lay down with them…

Cuddling Beyo might be...Nice! Of course however, he doubted the Pale Elf would ever be interested in such a proposition.

How Edér had managed to talk Beyo into sleeping, the world may never know. Or perhaps it was simply an accident!

Aloth wasn’t sure, but Edér mouthed a ‘Thank you’ at him, and Aloth just smiled a little as he nodded and sat down on the log bench next to Sagani, rubbing his hands and warming them by the fire.

There was a bite to the air tonight.

That didn’t bode too well…

But Aloth’s protective wards were still up, he could feel them, and that offered some level of comfort.

Not only would the camp be safe tonight, but hopefully Beyo’s rest would go undisturbed.

“Ngh…”

A small whimper comes from the direction Beyo and Edér were laying in.

Nothing else comes of it but Edér, Aloth And Sagani  _ do _ share a look.

Somehow...Somehow, that’s fix this. Fix what is happening to their fearless leader.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Tumblr: jaffa-keksi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Tumblr: jaffa-keksi
> 
> Check me out!!! I’m happy to chat and answer asks and I also draw!!! I have official art I’ve drawn myself of Beyo!


End file.
